Mister Psycho
by James Austin Valiant
Summary: Psycho Blue is after TJ, with disastrous results ahead. CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Mister Psycho

**__**

Disclaimer: By some odd twist of fate, being a Psycho Ranger means I've got a lot more creative license in how I define your character. I owe inspiration to "Mister Psycho" by Space. Besides, how many Psycho Ranger fics do you see? That aren't romantic pairings? Not that there's anything wrong with that, I did write that Psycho Red/Psycho Yellow fic. I guess I've kinda turned this into a joint Psycho Blue/Psycho Pink and TJ/Cassie fic. I'm going off on a tangent....Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. And the Psycho Rangers. 

****

  
Mister Psycho  
by James Austin Valiant

Parents have more influence on their children than they know. Their interaction, or lack thereof, severely affects the way their children will turn out in the end. From moment of conception, the parents have made their first interactions; the respective genes of the male and female parents determine the eye, hair, and skin color, as well as other factors like intelligence and athletic prowess. 

Children should be loved and nurtured in an environment that accepts them as gifts, rather than mistakes. For no child anywhere should hold any belief that his or her existence is based on the unwillingness of the parents to provide themselves with adequate birth control. To make a child feel that way is not only unnatural, but also cruel. It will hurt the child in a way no insult from a peer ever could. 

With that in mind, it's key to remember: he had never been born. He had been created, but creation does not equal birth. Never felt the love or affection of parents, nor the joy that comes with siblings. He had siblings, yes, but they were not actually his brothers and sisters. They had been created before or after him, and while he had feelings of loyalty to them, there was no bond between them. No true 'brotherly love' had ever been cultivated between him or the others. If anything, hate existed among them. Hate and respect, but truly, hate dominated them. 

As for parents, he had no need of them. He had been created, with all the knowledge he'd ever need to destroy his intended target: the Blue Space Ranger. Each Psycho Ranger was equipped with the tools to take care of his or her respective Power Ranger, and they each had their own plan of how to do it. He had observed Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow conspiring together, and was sure that they were formulating their own plans to rid the world of the female Rangers. Psycho Red was headstrong, similar to his good counterpart, and had no problem directly disobeying Astronema to go after the Red Ranger. Psycho Black had his own agenda, too, although he was more secretive than the rest of the team. 

Of course, Psycho Blue had his own plan as well. He was going to destroy the Blue Space Ranger, if for no other reason than for his own personal gain. In Astronema's eyes, that would make *him* the more capable leader, as opposed to his "brother" Red. In a way, he was trying to please his "mother", Astronema. Not that he felt any loyalty to her. She had constructed them, yes, but too well. He was under her, yes, but if he got his chance, he would destroy her and take the throne for himself. 

None of them were stupid. They knew that the cold-hearted villainess would waste no time in destroying them once they had finished the task she had created for them. Of course they'd fight each other, as opposed to their intended targets, to make themselves Astronema's favorite. The general feeling was whoever destroyed their counterpart first would be spared destruction when the calculating wench had them destroyed. 

He cradled his Psycho Axe as if it were his own child. The others were resting, while Astronema and Ecliptor argued over plans to attack with the next day. It had never been Astronema's style to attack in the late evening, and he knew from his own personal data records that the Blue Ranger would not be asleep yet. Blue knew he had one clear advantage on his side, and that would be the element of surprise. 

__

He'll never see it coming.... 

***

__

My Psycho form will be too noticeable. He considered, then shifted into a human guise. Astronema had equipped them all with human guises, but there had never been a time to use them until now. In fact, she had neglected to even tell them they had them; Psycho Pink had discovered it by accident. Well, actually, a fight between Yellow and Pink had knocked off Pink's helmet, revealing a petite Native American girl with eyes as green as emeralds and hair so dark that it seemed to absorb light. 

He took a quick glance down at his hand. His skin tone was the same as his main adversary's. _Well, almost the same. I guess a deeper shade of brown than he could ever hope to be. _His hand ran up to his head, and sorted it's way through the mass of curls that dominated the top. "A refreshing change from the helmet," He thought aloud. 

Psycho Blue made a mental note to pat himself on the back later for remembering to bring a knapsack along with him. It was the perfect place to put his Psycho Axe without drawing any attention to it, until the time came when he needed to use it. He also had to be careful about using his powers, as anyone catching him in a swift blue streak could give him away, or even have him show up on the Power Ranger's scanners. Blue couldn't let that happen, he mustn't let that happen. He needed to show Astronema he was the superior, he was the premier Psycho Ranger. His bionic hearing scanned the area, searching for a sign of the Blue Space Ranger. He wasn't picking up anything. 

__

Red seems to think that he the greatest thing to ever grace a planet's surface....well, when I returned with that Space Ranger's blood on my hands and his morpher in my fist, Red will have to re-consider and Astronema will name me the leader of the Psycho team. His thoughts drifted back to Pink, and the altercations that had taken place earlier that week. He felt protective of her for some reason, and was ready to strangle Yellow for the pain she had inflicted on her. 

__

Her human face was cradled by the soft starlight that drifted in through the giant window. She lay prone on the bed, a bandage wrapped around her arm. Pink was resting, her beautiful jade eyes gently closed. He had slipped in quietly, and approached her, kneeling by her beside. 

"You shouldn't be here." He heard her mutter. 

His heart skipped a beat, and he turned to leave. 

"But I am glad you are." A smile crossed his face, and he turned back to her side, taking her hand in his. Blue reached up and brushed some of the stray hairs from her face, and her eyes he met his. Pink returned his smile, but it fell as her eyes closed and she leaned back on her pillow, groaning. 

"I will get Psycho Yellow for you. It will be my pleasure." He stated. 

She felt his muscles tense, and halted his rising. "Don't." Her one word stopped him, and he sat down on the edge of her bed. Pondering the look in her eyes, Blue tried to draw a conclusion of his own, but he was failing to hypothesize correctly. He was lost for an explanation; any sort of explanation at all. 

"Yellow is my business," She told him, as a matter-of-factly. "Leave her to me, Blue. I'll show her, put her in her place." 

"No one has any right to put their hands you like that!" He hissed, his voice rising obviously with anger. 

Pink shot him a playful grin, and tossed her pillow at him. He returned her smile beneath his helmet, and lightly tossed the fluffy object right back her. Walking up besides her, he smoothed her long black hair with his hand, and caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand. Her skin was soft; he enjoyed the way it felt against his own calloused fingers. "Take care of yourself, Pink. I shan't be gone long." 

"I know." She whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I know." 

He had left her there, to get better. Blue crossed his fingers and hoped that Pink would be ok. He felt something for her, something more than mutual respect or admiration. It was something he could've quite explain, something that wasn't tangible enough for him to get a grip on. 

The second in command of the Psycho Rangers sighed, eyeing the landscape before him. Out of nowhere, the voice of his adversary reached his ears. He patted his backpack to make sure his weapon was there. Glancing around, Blue disappeared from the area, quick blue streaks engulfing his form entirely. 

***

The young black teen glanced up from the hardcover book, looking over at his young friend with the long haircut. "All right, Justin....what's a quadrilateral?" 

"A quadrilateral is a four-sided polygon with four angles." The boy, who was only twelve, going on thirteen, looked over at TJ confidently, sure of his answer. He still wore blue as much as he used to; once the Power latched on to a being, it never truly let go. Decked out in a blue, button-down shirt and a pair of jeans, he seemed quite the fan of the color blue.

"Name five common types of quadrilaterals." TJ knew this, he'd known it since tenth grade geometry. Justin had called him and asked for assistance in a late cram session, for a test he had to take. Justin had been moved down to the tenth grade level, after experiencing excruciating stress in the higher grades. 

"The five most common types are the parallelogram, the rectangle, the square and...and...the kite and the polygon?" The former Blue Turbo Ranger wondered hopefully. 

"Nope." His former leader made a noise that could be confused as a cross between a chuckle and a sigh. "The last two are a rhombus and a trapezoid. Maybe it'd be wise if you hit the books a little harder, eh, Justin?" 

The door to the Surf Spot opened, and in strode a rather menacing figure, decked out in royal blue and black pants. His gaze shifted throughout the eatery; he couldn't attack the Blue Space Ranger here. Glancing over at the teen, he chose a table close enough to hear the conversation, yet far enough away to remain inconspicuous. 

Justin rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I was at this a good portion of last night, Teej. I knew all this stuff this morning, and would've given you an on the dot answer then. But now, I'm just tired." He stopped, thinking of what to say next. "Besides, we can talk about other things. How are things now?" 

"They're ok. We've got some new villains after us," TJ glanced around, making sure there was no one who could truly pick up what they meant, "the Psycho Rangers. Evil versions of us is what they are, and they seem to have a great advantage over us. Every time we've met them in battle, we haven't been able to manage a clean win." 

His younger companion nodded. "I see." He took a sip of his soda. "But you know that's *not* what I meant." 

TJ looked confused. "Huh?" 

"I meant Cassie, Teej. How are things going with Cassie?" 

TJ rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the Surf Spot wall. "Almost nine? Geez, I better cut out of here before Coach Day decides to close the batting cages. And let me tell you, it's been forever since I've been able to work on my swing. You know, outside the Simudeck." 

"Don't dance around the question, baseball brain." Justin meant the comment to be as nice as possible. "Has anything changed between you and Cassie?" 

Blue leaned over, trying to increase the range of audibility between himself and the Blue Rangers' conversation. He recognized the name Cassie as the Pink Space Ranger. It seemed that he and his Power counterpart had more in common than he realized. _He must feel as strongly for her as I do for Pink....I wonder if he ever takes her side when their Pink and Yellow Rangers get in an argument..._

"It's not even worth trying anymore, Jus. I mean, she's so hung up on the Phantom Ranger....he's got that element of mystery that plain old me just doesn't have. She doesn't even know what he looks like, and she's absolutely gaga for him!" He stopped suddenly, trying not to let his anger get a hold of him. "I'm not ever going to get through to her. I try as hard as I can, but she seems oblivious to whatever signals I try to send, whatever subtle flirting I do is not picked up on at all." 

Justin yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. "You just hang in there, TJ. Cassie's bound to come around sooner or later. I mean, Phantom might have the whole aura of mystery thing going for him, but you know her. You know her favorite type of music..." 

"Country." 

"Her favorite flavor of ice cream?" 

"Strawberry, with rainbow sprinkles." 

Blue's eyebrows furrowed as he sipped the glass of water in front of him. _Is it absolutely necessary he knows all these things? The man sounds more like an obsessed stalker than a devout friend!_ The Psycho Ranger then realized what he was doing there. _What's that old saying? "The pot calling the kettle black"?_

"Teej, you can't let it go on like this. If you truly care for Cassie, then you have to tell her how you feel." The sophomore began packing away his books and loose paper into his backpack. "Don't put it off, just tell her." 

TJ tapped a pencil on the napkin dispenser, seemingly deep in though. "That's easy for you to say, my friend. You're the one who doesn't have to risk alienating someone you consider a friend by telling them your true feelings." He checked the clock on the wall again. "You need a ride home? I've got to swing by the batting cages, I'll drop you off on the way." 

Justin shook his head. "Nah, I think a walk would be the perfect thing to clear my head a little bit. You know, get some fresh air in my lungs. If you need anything," He tapped his wrist, showing TJ his communicator, "you know how to reach me." 

"All right." The Blue Space Ranger nodded to his former teammate as he started out the exit. He finished off his fruit punch, and scrambled into his pocket. Opening his red leather wallet, he peered down into the bills compartment. He pulled out a mess of ones and fives, leaving them on the table for Richie. He then proceeded to grab his jacket and exit the Surf Spot. 

Blue finished his free tap water and walked to the table that his adversary had formerly occupied. His gaze shifted from left to right, and he casually swiped the bills TJ had left on the table and placed it in his own pocket. He then slickly, with almost a hint of suaveness, approached the counter. 

"Excuse me, kind sir," Began the evil Ranger, the raspy tone still apparent in his voice, "but you could possibly direct me to the batting cages?" 

***

The sweet smell of grass hit TJ's nostrils as he pulled up in his red sports car. It wasn't that he was still significantly attracted to the color red, but more of the fact that he couldn't afford to purchase another vehicle. Rangering kept all of them so busy before, after and sometimes during school that even a small part time job was out of the question. Now that Dark Specter had decided to have Astronema concentrate her forces on the seemingly 'unconquerable' planet of Earth, life had been a blur of school, homework and fighting the bad guys. 

A middle-age man, with gray and white strands peppering his coal black hair, stepped forward to greet the young baseball luminary. Coach Day had seen young Theodore Jarvis less and less during the waning season last year, and was absolutely surprised when he neglected to show up at tryouts this year. Something had prevented him, and Roger Day was puzzled as to what it could've been. 

"Hey, slugger, need a bat?" 

TJ looked up at the AGHS head baseball coach. "Hey, Coach Day. How've ya been?" He inquired, accepting the wooden bat from him. 

The coach glanced down at the bat in his star player's hands. "Theodore," He began, his voice full of disappointment as he addressed TJ by his first name, "where have you been? The team's been aching without you...we haven't had a solid winning streak since you left. Sure, Kevin has helped us out here and there, and Rudy's no slouch as a pitcher....but we need you, slugger." He finished, using an affectionate nickname he used for most of his team. 

The gaze of the prized batter was shifting nervously across the cages and over to the highway that seemed to be farther off in the distance than it really was. He couldn't answer Coach Day, not now. TJ wasn't sure he could ever supply the man with a sincere answer. 

A shadow appeared behind the brick garage, as a sapphire stream faded away. Blue suspiciously eyed the place, and saw his target, standing alone. He unzipped the backpack, carefully extracting his weapon. Hearing his own footsteps, he swore at himself. _Damn you! Walk more softly!_ He halted as he heard another voice. This older, more experienced voice was definitely not that of his counterpart. Blue slunk back behind the garage. Doesn't look like here's the place to do it either. 

Placing his Psycho Axe back into sack, he slowly zipped it back up. Placing his index and middle fingers on his temple, Blue tried hard to read into TJ's emotions and thoughts. As his Psycho Ranger, he had the empathic ability to pick up the young man's varying stages of emotional conflict and the like. 

"Coach, it's not that I don't want to play. Trust me, the game is still there and it always will be. But I can't play." TJ approached the batting cage, opening the door and letting himself in. Flipping on the machine, he arched his back as the machine made a whirring warm-up sound, and the first ball launched itself toward him. 

"Does your not playing have to do with...someone?" Coach Day hinted at it as softly as he could, but the mention caused TJ to turn around in anger. 

"No! I told you! I'm over that now!" The teen in the blue shirt stomped back to his former position, and got ready to hit the second ball that came at him. His muscles tensed and swung hard at the incoming object, but the only thing that got hit were the atoms of oxygen in the air. 

Roger Day backed away from the cages. "Fine, slugger. I understand. If you ever reconsider about the team, let me know." 

__

Could they be talking about the Pink Ranger? Blue wondered to himself, thinking distinctly of the black-haired Asian girl. He knew of her, thanks to the information that was common knowledge to all of the Psychos. _But why would she prevent him from playing baseball? What sense does that make? Don't friends usually want their friends to be happy?_ He briefly considered killing the Space Ranger now as Coach Day drove away, but with the ferocity TJ swung the bat, he decided against it. 

TJ swung several more times, each swing increasingly more powerful than the next. And even in his fuming state, he still managed to make contact each and every time. The last one's stitching almost seemingly jumped out of the ball. Exasperated, he dropped the bat and turned to the wire fencing, shutting off the machine. 

"I need to see Rosey," He thought aloud, and fishing his keys from his pocket, started to his car. 

__

Rosey? The Psycho Ranger pondered to himself, searching the memory he had acquired from TJ. _Who the hell is Rosey?_

***

A soft wind picked up through the trees, accenting the cold chill that already hung in the air. The archaic willow trees that took up residence seemed to be in eternal sorrow. They also caused the place to be darker than normal, even in the highest points of day. The atmosphere of the place stretched over it's acres; the cold, gray statues, heads bent in sorrow. The slabs of granite and marble, a mausoleum to the right, an underground burial chamber to the left. It was a fitting setting, especially for a cemetery. 

TJ's mind numbed as he pulled near his friend's plot. Grabbing a small, key chain-sized baseball bat that said "Home Run" on the side, he got swiftly out of the car. His mind, to distract him from grief, ran itself over statistics. 

__

Each year, since 1994, alcohol-related traffic deaths have hovered between 16,000 and 17,000, while the percentage of highway deaths that have been alcohol-related has stagnated at about 40 percent. An estimated 600,000 other people injured in each year in alcohol-related crashes. The estimates ran over in his head, like two accounts continuously cranking adding machines. 

He was upon it now. The marker wasn't lavish, but it was big enough. The former Red Ranger gaze misted, and as he kneeled down, he struggled to make out the inscription. It wasn't that he didn't know what it said; TJ knew every word by heart. As if reading them aloud would somehow bring comfort, he did so. 

"Roosevelt Edward Franklin. Beloved Son, Treasured Friend. May He Rest Soundly in the Care of the Creator." He didn't bother finishing with the dates; he remembered the day all too well. A scene forever etched in his memory. A flash of blue announced Psycho Blue's arrival, but TJ was too distraught to notice. Instead, his thoughts of the past brought him back to it. 

__

He had risen with the sun. Following a hearty breakfast and a filling lunch, TJ had told his parents goodbye. Grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter, he grinned to himself. He finally had his license and access to the car; all night long. 

His first visit had been to Rosey's house. How anyone of the male persuasion got away with such a girly nickname might've been a mystery some, but to encounter Rosey was to never forget him. His size and strength made him a formidable force. He could've been called Bertha and no one would've challenged him. 

Celebrating their starting spots on the baseball team was something he and Rosey had been looking forward to for a long time. After picking up two of Rosey's friends, they had headed to Chris Kehane's residence in Stone Canyon. Kehane was famous across three counties for throwing the wildest rips this side of the Rio Grande. TJ neglected the bottle, but Rosey and the other two guys were more than feeling their oats. They were falling over drunk. 

It was two-thirty in the morning when TJ noticed his car keys and the three other boys were gone. He ran home from Kehane's house, not stopping or pausing along the way. Until he came to Center Street. *Please God, don't let it be Rosey...*He prayed, something he couldn't remember doing ever. 

The main car in the pile-up was indeed a forest green Sedan. TJ's parent's car. Strewn along the road were ambulances and three stretchers. Each one was covered with a white sheet. The teen who would become the leader of the Power Rangers approached the largest one. Lifting the sheet, he cried out in a strange combination of horror and sorrow. 

"ROSEY!" 

Lucky TJ. He had avoided the crash, and any legal penalties that came with it. But that didn't excuse any emotional penalties. Seeing Rosey's mom in the supermarket was enough to make him feel a pang of regret. Sure, Rosey had taken his keys, but he hadn't been paying attention, had he? If TJ had had his wits about him, it never would've happen. 

"And I'd give it all up if I could see you again, Rosey...just one more time." The Blue Space Ranger extracted the small, baseball bat token from his pocket and laid it near the gravestone. "You know something, Rosey, everyday I wake up, my first or second thought is usually of you. Coach Day's presumption is right." He sighed. 

"I did quit the baseball for another reason. It's not just the Rangering...I can't play on a field where you're not on first base." TJ's favored position was shortstop. "I miss being able to look over and giving you one of our secret signals, or hearing the jubilation in your voice when we won a game. You remember that time where we scored the last two runs to win the Little League Series? That day always stands out in my mind. 

"It was you that always prompted me, Rosey...no matter what the situation was. When it was my shortcomings in History, you offered your time to bring me up to speed. If I had a situation with my dad, you were always the first one I came to. When I first developed my liking for a girl, you were the one to egg me on to ask her out." He sighed, letting his tears fall freely down his cheeks. "I wish you were here now." 

Standing up, he made an comment to no one in particular. "So, how about those Red Sox?" 

Psycho Blue glanced around from behind the tree. _Surely, he's not talking to me, is he? How can he knows I'm here? He didn't seem me come in!_

"You know, you're a horrible evil double of me, Psycho Blue. The least you could do is come out here and show your face." 

Psycho Blue's human form appeared from behind the oak tree, the only one of it's kind in the cemetery full of weeping willows. "Perhaps I have not exercised as much tact as I thought. How did you know I was here?" 

TJ huffed. "Oh, please! I was suspicious of you ever since the Youth Center. Come on, I know the Surf Spot's regulars like the back of my hand. And no one comes in that late on a Thursday night that is not a regular. Trust me." 

Blue's eyes shifted. "Well then." He pulled off his backpack, and started to reach inside for his weapon. 

The Blue Space Ranger flashed his communicator at his counterpart. "I wouldn't suggest it. Even if you are faster, stronger and smarter than me, I sincerely doubt you can take on six Rangers by yourself." 

His would-be opponent dropped the bag. "Yeah, you know, you're probably right. So why don't we say this little meeting here.....it never happened? Got me?" 

"I gotcha. Now scram, before I decide to change my mind." answered the Power Ranger, a trademark grin evident in his voice. 

Psycho Blue obliged by nodding, and turned to leave. TJ started back towards his car, and Blue couldn't resist the urge to go after him. The young man nearly jumped when Astronema's "son" put a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, flipping his Astro Morpher's cover in the up position. 

"Don't give up on Cassie, TJ." Blue stated, as though he was an old friend. "She loves and cares for you more than you could ever now. Don't worry about Phantom being a problem; just confront her. Think of how you feel, and the words will come. Just don't give up." 

Fumbling with his keys, he tried to answer, but was instead left standing face to face with a rushing stream of blue streaks. Blue was gone, faster than quicksilver, and Teej knew that the next time they met, the situation would not be as calm. There would be battle. Still, there was one more person TJ had to see that night. 

__

Cassie. 

***

He had been to the room earlier, and the only thing stopping him from entering was his own inhibitions. He was Psycho Ranger; he was better than that. He feared no one or nothing. Except going into that room and coming face to face with the woman he loved. If woman is the proper term here. 

He rapped on the door gently, and it made a sharp hiss as it opened before him. She stood by the window, wrapped in a white sheet, her reflection staring back at her. Pink didn't seem to be focusing on anything in particular, just gazing at the countless stars that painted the night sky. 

"Pink?" His voice was soft, as if speaking too loudly would drive her away. 

She turned back to him, her emerald eyes twinkling. "Blue, you're back!" She ran towards his, as if they'd been separated for years, and practically leapt into his arms. Her hair smelled of antibacterial spray and perfumed flowers. He buried his face deep into her long, luscious strands, taking them in for the first time. 

"Your human form is nice." She said, trailing a finger down the bridge of his nose, to his lips and down his neck, stopping at his chest. "Did you get the Blue Ranger?" 

"No, and that's not important right now." Blue answered, caressing the side of her cheek. He longed to touch her hair again, and he did, smoothing stray strands of it behind her ear. He matched his own crystal blue eyes with her gleaming jade. Bending down to her stature, he maneuvered his lips to hers and went in, his lips finally coming into contact with hers. When he pulled back, her face held a shocked expression. 

"Pink, I love you." He admitted, glad to have her in his arms, "I have since the beginning. I will until the end. I've been meaning to tell you for so long, and I figured now was as good as any. Keep it inside has been driving me...psycho." 

She giggled. "I love you, too, Blue. And maybe someday, we can break free of Astronema and the others. We can flee, and go off somewhere and be happy!" She stood up on her tip toes to peck him on the cheek. "After, of course, we eliminate our respective Power Rangers." 

Blue sighed, drawing Pink back into his arms. His thoughts drifted to his adversary, and he wondered if TJ would be able to get through to Cassie. _Good luck, my enemy...I hope you will be as happy with her as I am with Pink. And it's better you experience it know, before me and my love make you and Cassie into Power Ranger history!_ Psycho Blue smiled to himself. 

He no longer lived to seek the admiration of his "parents". Astronema and Ecliptor were no longer the ones he fought for, no longer his the beings from whom he waned for love and acceptance. Only she mattered to him now; everything he did from here-on in would be for her. Psycho Blue kissed the top of Psycho Pink's head. _From now on, my love, I will be loyal to you alone._

***

"Cassie?" A sharp call echoed to the Pink Space Ranger. She recognized it as that of her first friend in Angel Grove, and greeted him with a smile. 

"Hey Teej. What's on your mind?" 

He returned her smile, albeit more nervously. He crossed his fingers; he was about to use advice from a Psycho Ranger. "I need to talk to you about something..." 


	2. A Crazy Chance

_**Disclaimer: **So apparently I wrote this and forgot about it. Go figure. Oh well, here's to my abandoned escapades in the world of fan fiction. This is a sort-of start to a continuing story between TJ and Cassie, as well Psycho Blue, after "Mister Psycho". I actually change some canon stuff to make my stuff fit. Which always works. Man, I need like a Spirit Squad to cheer me on! Go James!_

**A Crazy Chance  
By: James Austin Valiant**

"What do you think of sea foam green, Teej?"

TJ sighed half-heartedly. It had only been several days since he'd spoken with the Pink Space Ranger, and he wasn't feeling too good about it. After all, he had made a promise to himself (as well as the Blue Psycho Ranger) that he would tell Cassie how he truly felt; release all these pent-up feelings he had inside of himself. But he chickened out. TJ had asked her to the prom instead. While it was necessary for him to obtain a prom date, it wasn't his intention.

"I do think it looks great on you, Cass." He smiled warmly at the petite Asian girl. "As a matter of fact, it looks just as good as cyan, orange, and fuchsia or any other of the myriad of colors you've tried on."

She smiled back. "Well, of course you'd say that, TJ, you're a guy. You don't know thing one about prom dresses. I don't even know why you wanted to come with me; I would've made sure we matched." Bringing her lips into a pout, she added, "As long you don't do those hideous pastel tuxedos like you and Carlos had last year."

A loud laugh erupted from the Blue Ranger. "Oh come on. Those are some classic pictures. Besides, you know we both looked good. In fact, we came in second and third for prom king and got to be on the court. What did you girls get, in your run-of-the-mill color dresses? NOTHING!"

He thought about telling her that the only reason he had come dress shopping was to spend time with her, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, the words would form in his mind and evaporate faster than water at a volcano invention.

"Well, we'll see how things pan out this wear." She spun around, checking out the backside of the dress in the three-view mirror. "Hmm, I think I do like this sea foam green one, it goes well with my color, plus, I've got the perfect idea for some jewelry accessories."

"Ms. Chan, when did we become all girly girl?" He shot a flirty, knowing nod. "The Cassandra I recall is one who rolled around in the mud with her dog Jetson, one who wasn't afraid to stick in her hands elbow-deep in baby diapers to retrieve a cell phone."

Very emphatically, she placed her hands on her hips and sarcastically frowned. "Oh, Mr. Theodore Jarvis Johnson, if you keep talking like this, you just might not have a date to the prom. You'll end up going solo and serving punch to me and Brad Pitt all night long."

"Mhmm," came his response, "I'd love to, but Halle Berry and I will be all over the dance floor, making every woman in the room jealous and every guy in the room severely steamed they can't do as good as I can."

She slapped him playfully. "I'm going to go change out of this one and get it, ok? We can go get your tux next. After all, I wouldn't want you to choose a vest and tie that clashed with my dress."

He watched her ebony hair whish as she disappeared back into the fitting room. She was so full of life, so eager to make a joke, and if he wasn't too out of practice, was just flirting with him. _But of course, what does a flirt mean? Everyone flirts with everyone else these days…you can't take it as a clear signal like you used to… _His thoughts ran away with him, and he barely noticed Cassie re-emerging from the dressing room. She was clad in a pink t-shirt over a long thermal shirt, and sported a black pair of tight jeans that matched the black scrunchie. _Damn, even dressed normally, she's still a goddess…_He sighed again. _And unattainable…_

The two strode towards the counter to pay without exchanging a word. It wasn't an unpleasant silence, just a welcome calm from an entire morning of bustling from store to store, fitting room to fitting, listening to the same elevator music. The woman at the counter smiled a knowing smile at TJ, as if though she knew something that he didn't. He presumed that the woman thought he and Cassie were dating, and that knowing smile was a sort of nod to the ragged look that must've found itself into TJ's eyes.

Exiting the store, the former Red Turbo Ranger eyed a frozen yogurt stand about thirty yards ahead of them. "Feel like a fro yo?" He queried, suddenly realizing he hadn't eaten anything since they left the Megaship at six-thirty. And even then, it had only been a green apple and half a glass of orange juice.

"Eh, I kind of gave up on dairy three weeks ago, remember?" She winced, remembering the last time she had decided to splurge on mint chocolate chip ice cream and gotten horribly sick. "Do I have to stop? I can meet you at the Mr. Tux and have something all picked out before you decide what flavor you want."

"Well, you can walk with me there." There was a sort of dissent silence between the two of them, and TJ felt the need to break it.

"Come on, Cassie; let me treat you to a yogurt. It's the least I can do. I'm pretty sure I'm not going o be spending two hundred dollars on a tux, so let me do this for you?" He hoped somewhere in that valiant attempt was a slight tinge of understanding, because he wasn't sure that he'd be able to express it.

She knew he was trying to bring her spirits up, and the Pink Ranger didn't really want to let her old friend down. "Sure," She replied, "surprise me with chocolate sprinkles and you got yourself a deal." She smiled as she watched him pick up the pace to the frozen yogurt stand. _He really is a good friend…_Her thoughts slowly trailed away from the Phantom Ranger as she watched TJ jog in front of her. _You know, I never noticed this before, but TJ really keeps in shape, and he's got such a nice…what am I thinking? This is TJ! Like my brother! My cute but bald brother; he'd never have these types of feelings for me. _

A dark cerulean flash suddenly erupted behind her, and a black gloved hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but all she could manage was a muffled yell. She valiantly flipped her assailant over her shoulder and attempted an escape. _I can't morph in front of all these people! _She thought, looking all around the mall. A hand shot forward and snatched her arm like a parent at Christmas. But she was not one to be taken so easily; a sharp elbow delivered to the lower abdominal region temporarily loosened the grip.

"TEEJ!" She managed to scream before her attacker silenced her again, this time with a sharp blow to the back of her skull that rendered her unconscious. The Space Ranger's second-in-command scanned hurriedly behind him, raspberry cone in hand, and noticed the limp form of the Pink Ranger in the hands of someone very familiar. He dropped the cone and approached him very cautiously. After all, people were starting to circle around them. If he baited his enemy too much, then the attacker could spring THE secret on the entire population of Angel Grove Mall and he'd be ruined.

"What do you want?" He queried. "I'll give you anything, if you just put my friend down."

"Oh, I will." The enemy, who sported a deep, royal blue cape and additional silver-plated armor, spoke with a more rough tone than TJ remembered from their last encounter. "I'll give her back as soon as you give me what I want."

"And what's that?" He asked again, truthfully almost already knowing the answer to this question.

The Blue Psycho Ranger smiled under his helmet. He could see the worry in TJ's eyes; sense his fret and most of all, the undeniable stench of hesitancy. The negative feelings are never hard to feel, even if you are a being of goodness. They radiated, surrounding the psycho in an absolutely blissful state, and he rasped inside the brain of his blue counterpart.

_Your morpher is what I want, incompetent!_

The Blue Ranger kept a stone face, hoping that maybe it would conceal his feelings from his adversary. He had little knowledge that it had not. _Why? What could you possibly want with it?_

_Give it to me and I will see to it that your girl here is safe…_

With the flick of his wrist, the morpher was summed on to his wrist. Unceremoniously, the Velcro snap was torn off. The Ranger took a kneeling stance. The device was placed gingerly into one of Cassie's numerous shopping bags. The action had been committed so quickly, and with such a fluid motion, that few had seen what was going on. Attention was more focused on the limp girl of Asian descent in the arms of the known dark Ranger.

The younger form picked up the small, white plastic bag and walked closer to his counterpart. He slipped it into the dark, gloved fingers. _Here. I know this is what you're after. Now give her back to me._

_Good work! Now, off with you! _ A strong, mind-searing energy waves made brought TJ down to one knee, and the only thing stopping the young man from looking up was the jackhammer-esque rhythm repeating ad nauseum deep into his skull. Even with the pain resounding in his head, he still reached up for the pink shirt, jean clad girl.

_You fool, you misheard me. I did not say I would return your darling Pink Ranger, I merely said I would make sure she is safe! And she is…and she will be…for as long as I need her to be! _

There was no audible laughter. No cartoon, villain threats, nor was there a dramatic sweep of a cape or the promise to return at a later time. From the viewpoint TJ had, he watched the Blue Psycho Ranger take a few paces backward, as though he were nonchalantly stepping back to get a better view of his handiwork.

He watched, as only the helpless can do when faced with such a dire situation. He watched, as the splitting pain in his head intensified until he thought his skull would burst like a ripe cantaloupe. He watched, as the inky cerulean flash began to form around his worst adversary and the girl he cared for more than anything else.

And like that, they were gone.


	3. Out of Time

_**Disclaimer: **I don't know if anyone is reading this story anymore, or will know who these characters are. But I have some ideas and I intend to finish this story and give it the ending it deserves. I'm also going to say that I love you all who read my writing, and I intend to keep going. Thanks! READ ON!_

**Out of Time  
By: James Austin Valiant**

"Any signs of the morphological activity, DECA?"

"Negative, TJ."

The computer's voice was the probably the only voice the former Blue Space Ranger had heard in the past ten years. He'd done his best to find Cassie, but the Psycho Rangers had proved too strong. After Cassie's kidnapping, they'd all fallen one by one – first Carlos, then Andros, and Zhane. Ashley had held out with him and Justin, with the occasional appearance by Phantom. But she'd become so distraught by Andros' disappearance that she'd taken off on her own, leaving him and Justin to operate as a duo.

The door to the Megaship bridge slid open.

"Hey boss." The twenty-three year old in the blue flight suit addressed TJ, glancing around at the various monitors and system readings. "Anything new?"

"Nothing, Justin." TJ smoothed out the wrinkles in his red flight suit. "We're probably better off rounding off here and heading back to Triforia. Trey's having trouble repelling Astronema's forces and we've got to help him and the Senturion make headway."

"News on Aquitar?"

"Hydro Hog and General Venjix have managed to squash the rebellion lead by Tideus. No word on Delphine's current affairs on the other side of the Trestuclian Province…"

TJ rubbed his forehead. "This is all my fault."

"You can't say that, Teej," the Blue Turbo Ranger reasoned, dropping his clipboard, "you did what you had to do. It is not your fault that Psycho Blue figured out how to tap into the morphing grid and use it to-"

"It is my fault, " The Red Turbo Ranger argued back. "They tapped into a tremendous source of our power, and that's why we lost the war. When Astronema murdered Dark Specter and Zordon on the same day, and launched a full scale attack on the entire universe, we were all doomed. Frankly, I don't know how either of us is still alive. We're just lucky Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster had our Turbo Morphers on hand or we'd be completely-"

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"What? How are they on the Megaship?!" Justin morphed quickly, followed by TJ.

"DECA, secure a temporary force field around the Megaship," the Red Turbo Ranger barked, "and seal off access to the Grid."

"Affirmative, TJ. The intruder has teleported into the main engine room."

"Copy that, DECA." The Red Ranger drew his blaster and motioned for Justin to do the same. He cautiously nodded towards DECA's visual sensor, and the door to the engine room opened with a hiss.

A shadow darted across the room, and Justin reacted quickly.

"Make yourself seen and put your hands up! NOW!" The Blue Ranger's bark forced a young black woman to emerge from behind one of the tall conduit towers.

"Please, don't shoot." She had a futuristic looking device in one hand.

"Why not?" TJ asked fiercely.

"My name is Katie Walker, I'm from the future," She flashed the badge, "I'm an officer for Time Force. I was sent here to tell you that this isn't how it is supposed to be – I'm here to help you change the future!"


End file.
